Don't be the monster they fear you are
by Swordon
Summary: A different story in which Hans fell from the ice bridge and didn't stop Elsa from becoming a murder. Iceburns/Helsa story. Dark and grim story, Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Don't be the monster they fear you are

The palace sparkled and shined in the suns beams, now fading over the horizon. As he and the men who accompanied him approached the palace, he could see the beauty in her majesty's powers, though still reminding himself how dangerous they were. He dismounted his horse, Sitron, and made his way towards the icy steps. Before taking another step, he then turned to the men behind him.

"Be on guard, for no harm is to come to the queen" He said, giving a cold glare at the men the Duke of Weaselton sent to accompany him. No doubt they could have been give orders to hurt the queen. He couldn't allow that to happen. Turning back around to face the ice bridge, he then made his way forward until they were all stopped dead in their tracks as a giant snow creature revealed itself from under the snow.

Drawing his sword and readying his stance, the snow monster then attacked at the men, who threw spears whilst the duke's men fired arrows. The creature's giant hand came down in the middle of them all, smashing guards everywhere and throwing the dukes men against a snow bank. The Prince thankfully jumped from the monster's attack and slashed at it, only resulting in fueling its anger.

More icicles prodded from its body and it's eyes glowed immensely letting out a large roar. With the monsters eyes on him, he barely had time to dodge the attacks of the monster. Knocked to the ground by the monsters strength he then heard someone yell. Looking up from his ice bed of snow, he saw the duke's men start racing into the palace after, in a second he found what they were chasing after. _Elsa…_

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what she had done. "<em>Who knows, maybe she'll be fine…"<em> She assured herself._ "Doubt it…"_ She had frozen her sister's heart. The very reason she locked herself away. And to make matters worse she had thrown her sister and her friends off the mountain. She paced her castle, calming herself and the palace, making it turn back from red to its normal blue. She breathed in and out as she suddenly heard thudding against her palace doors until the they were thrown open revealing two men carrying crossbows. She could tell they weren't friendly from their shadowed and anger stricken faces. Turning on her heel, she raced up the icy steps, knowing they weren't far behind her.

* * *

><p>Jumping out of the way of another attack, he knew he just had to wait. The monster struck down again, giving him his chance. He brought down the steel blade on the monsters leg and began racing up the steps. The monster, however, was not ready to give up just yet. While falling to his doom he struck the bridge the young prince had been climbing and tore it to pieces.<p>

Hans was now dangling over the side of the bridge, he looked down to see the beast falling to its demise. "_If I'm not careful, I'll be joining him." _Dropping the sword from his hand into the darkness below, he began trying to climb his back up onto what was left of the bridge.

_"Why could she have power over honey or something too, so it wouldn't be so difficult climbing on ice!" _He growled to himself as he continued an impossible task. The guards from Arendelle soon made their way up the already broken bridge. Making it across, they then turned to the dangling prince. "A little help please!?" He yelled only gaining a smirk from the guards. He gave the guards a confused stare.

"We could help you, but your only intention is to help the queen, While the only way to, fix this mess is to…Kill the queen and bring back summer." The guard told him, his smirk only growing as he gestured to the other guards to go after Elsa. "You are no match for Elsa…" Hans scolded, giving him a cold stare. "No, you're no match for Elsa." He then said and raised his foot and slammed it down hard on the prince's hand, making the prince yelp in pain. "As they say, long live the Queen." Hans looked up at him in terror, knowing exactly what he meant to do.

The guard sneered, knowing his taunts worked. Just before he could twist the knife further, a screech echoed its way through the palace. Hans knew something was wrong and just before he could react, the guard's foot was lifted from his hand and he began falling, trying desperately to grab hold of something, anything, that would save him. He then fell into the darkness, his vision going black as he hit his head on the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the top of the steps, she realized there was nowhere else for her to go. She looked up to the ceiling of her once divine blue palace, now reflecting the color yellow, of fear. She turned around at the sudden footsteps that made their way into room. They aimed their crossbows at her, ready to shoot, while the bearded one gestured for the younger one to take the left. She raised her hands defensively.

"No, please…" She pleaded as one shot at her. She locked her arms in front of ready to take the blow. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes and gasped at the arrow, now lodged in a piece of ice. She turned to look at both the men now circling her. _"They here to kill me, no I can't die, not yet." _She hastily made her move and shoved the younger one into a wall, the ice dangerously close to his neck.

She turned to the other and knocked the crossbow from his hands and summoned walls beside him, while summoning another one and began pushing him into the door to her balcony. Trying desperately to push the ice back, the ice queen's magic was to powerful, pushing him through the door, shattering ice everywhere. The guard stood and saw the darkness down below, not wanting to fall to his doom, he quickly stood and began pushing against the ice, hoping it would break, just enough to save his life.

The guard pinned to the wall smirked, raising the crossbow he still had firmly grasped in his hand. He placed his finger on the trigger and shot. The arrow instantly freezing in midair. Elsa turned to the man on the wall, while still keeping a hand raised towards the ice on the balcony. She gave him a cold blank stare as she turned her hand to a relaxed fist. The ice now slowly entering his neck drawing blood that mingled with icicle, turning it a pale crimson. _"They came her, to my home, to me…to kill me "_She glared at the man, now starting to choke on his own blood.

She drew her breath and held it, and clenched her hand hard, resulting in the icicle shooting threw his throat. He let out a short gargled gasp, and then everything fell deathly silent. She stared at the murdered man before her eyes. The one she murdered. Her breath now wary and her entire being shaking, she turned to the man on the balcony. She had to finish the job.

The man had been standing there unmoving for what seemed like hours, only being able to listen to story that laid itself out on the other side of the ice wall. He growled in fear of what he knew what was going to happen to him. Suddenly the ice block began moving again, and he was soon slipping of the ice, now clinging on to the destroyed balcony. Elsa gave an inhuman stare at the ice before her, and waited for the scream.

Ice now running its way over the guard's hands, crushing them instantly. He let out a sharp yelp in pain before the ice dissolved and he fell into the sharp rocks below. Elsa stared at her work, listening to the man's scream come to an end as he hit the sharpened stone. She almost smiled at her work, proud at how well she handled himself. But her praise came to an end as more men made their way into the room, one pushed through them, looking more regal and authoritative then the others.

"_Probably the captain" _She thought to herself still going over her situation over and over again. The guards now raising spears and swords ready to attack. She had to act fast. She raised her hand high as giant icicles formed above their heads. Some let out a few small gasps as she then clenched her fist and brought the ice down upon their heads. She then quickly squeezed her eyes closed and put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear their cries, or see the blood as it pooled around the room. She was a cold blooded murder…


	3. Chapter 3

When he awoke he waited there for a while before opening his eyes. Looking around at his surroundings he realized where he was. _"Well at least I'm not dead…"_ He shuddered at the memory of what happened. Looking down at his hand covered in ice and dry blood, he raised it up to his head to get a better look at it. He was surprised at how he could still move some of his fingers.

Rubbing the fallen snow of his face, he looked to his right and picked up the sword that he had dropped earlier. Then glancing to his left, he found the giant snow creature he had chopped the leg off earlier of. The monster growled at him, as he began crawling backwards. Using his injured hand for support, he yelped in pain and fell on his side, holding the sword in front of him.

The monster stood up and walked over to him with some trouble due to his unbalanced leg. His giant being now casting a dark shadow over the cowering prince. Nearing the Prince, the creature then sat in front of him glancing towards the sword and then looking back to the prince. Realizing he didn't mean him harm he lowered the sword and put it beside him. The creature then grunted, stood, and walked away.

Staring blankly surprised at the now passive creature walking away, he snapped himself out of his thoughts he looked back down at his hand. _"I'm going to need something to bandage it"_ He thought to himself. Standing up, he looked towards the now rising dawn. _"How long was I out…?"_ He didn't have much time to wonder when the monster came stomping back, bringing with him some blood stained cloth.

It held its hand out towards hands with the cloth in it. When Hans didn't react, it growled and shoved the cloth closer. Hans, finally taking a message, took the cloth from the monster's hand. "I could use these to mend my hand" He thought to himself. Taking a seating the snow, he quickly went to work. The creature sat back down in the snow, watching the injured prince mend his wounds.

Nearly down with his job, he made a quick glance at the monster and smirked. Looking back down at his hand, he said. "So, what's your name?" Not expecting an answer the monster replied. "Marshmallow." It said in a deep husky voice. Surprised at the beast, he looked up and saw the monster just stare at him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he looked back down and finished mending his hand. "There" He said standing up. "So, are you going to sit here or are you going to come with me?" He asked as the monster grinned, showing off his large icicle teeth. _"I need to find a way out of here fast and back to the palace, who knows what they could be doing to her." _He then turned and headed down the snow covered valley, with marshmallow not far behind.

* * *

><p>When she next opened her eyes, she saw the destruction before her eyes. Bodies of guards lied everywhere, and bits and pieces of others. The Palace, now reflecting a deep crimson, had also taken its damage. Blood pooled on the floor, leaking out on the destroyed balcony and down the icy steps. Cracked and broken ice lay in the room, turning red with blood. She gasped at the scene, her breath hitched. Tears began running down her cheeks as her knees buckled beneath her. "What have I done…"<p>

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't believe herself. She had left her home and her people, hiked up a mountain and for what? "For my sister to through me out?!" She yelled, startling Kristoff. "What?" He said as Sven rode up beside him with Olaf lying on his back. She shivered as Kristoff spoke to her next. "Are you cold?" She smiled at him. "A little." She said sheepishly. Kristoff tried to put his arm around her, in an effort to make warm.<em> "No bad Idea"<em> He then said to himself, instead he led her over to a hole with steam coming out of it. "Oh nice." She exclaimed walking from geyser to geyser, still following Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Finally making it out of the valley, he then turned to find the creature still following him. He smirked and turned to face the outlook over Arendelle. <em>"It's completely frozen now." <em>He had to hurry now, to Elsa, and get her to bring back summer. If not, Arendelle would freeze to death. With a turn of his heel he started heading up the mountain. Marshmallow walked over to where Hans was standing and saw the frozen kingdom. With a small whimper, he turned and bounded after his new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what?" She exclaimed. "You're getting married." The troll replied. "Love!" The chorus sang. "Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed as she collapsed to the ground, more of her hair turning white. "Anna, we need to get you back to Hans." He told her. "Hans…" She breathed, now very weak. "Olaf, let's go!" Kristoff ordered. "I'm coming!" He shouted as waddled after 'Sven'. "Let's go kiss Hans!" He cheered and finished his sentence. "Who is this Hans?"

* * *

><p>He approached the castle for a second time, now red and shattered. Surprised it was still standing, he carefully made his way across the very broken bridge. By the time he was halfway across, Marshmallow took one step on the bridge, making the bridge crack and creak. Grabbing what was left of railing, he quickly turned his head. "Marshmallow, no." He said sternly, watching as the snow beast stepped away from the bridge. Turning back around, he entered the palace.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop, no matter how many tears she shed. For why would she want to, she didn't know how else to react to the situation before her. She didn't even pay any attention to the footsteps in the door way.<p>

* * *

><p>He made his way up the steps, the faint crying growing louder. He entered the door way, seeing the blood covered room, Bodies ridded the room with a broken woman in the middle of the room. He couldn't help but feel pity towards the women, but not as much as he felt fear towards her. A murderer is what she was. He made his way towards the sobbing woman, crouching in front of her. What he didn't expect was her to jump onto him. Curling up in his arms, her sobs grew louder. He didn't know what had happened, why it happened. He wrapped his arms around her shivering being, holding her close and whispering sweet nothings to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be okay?" She asked him as he dismounted Sven, holding her in his arms. "Don't worry about me." He told her, getting her to smile. The gates opened in front of them, the servants came from the inside of them, one of the taking Anna from the mountain man. "Find prince Hans immediately." He told them. "We will." The servant, Kai, told him. "And make sure she's safe!" He shouted after them behind the closed gates. A depressed look now growing on his face, he turned and started walking away from the gates, gesturing to Sven to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is Prince Hans here?" Gerda, the maid, asked the visiting royals who were gathered in the court. "No…He has not returned, none of the search party has." The duke of Weaselton said, a grim look falling on his face, along with others in the room. "What happened to him?" Anna said, falling to the ground in an effort to stand. "We do not know, some of the horses have returned, but that is all we know." A very thin and tall man told her. "No…" she whispered. "No!" She shouted, sobbing uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed as Gerda helped her up. She collapsed, surprising Gerda, and falling to the ground again, her hair now completely white.<p>

* * *

><p>Sven turned to face Arendelle, he whimpered at first, but then growled. Marching over to Kristoff, he stopped him in his tracks. "Sven, what's gotten into you?" Kristoff asked the reindeer. Sven answered him, Grunting and growling. "I don't understand you when you talk like that." He said, walking past him. Sven then picked him up with his antlers and putting him back down in front of him. Giving him another growl, this time louder and more forceful. "No Sven! We're not going back" Kristoff scolded. Sven merely grunted. "She's with her true love!" Kristoff said, his sad look returning to him. Sven gave him a 'really' look. Kristoff sighed and turned to face Arendelle. A bad feeling in his stomach, he turned back to Sven. His facial expression had not changed. Taking his advice, he hopped onto Sven's back and rode back towards Arendelle.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsa? The Prince asked the now sleeping queen. She murmured in her sleep, but did not awake. With no response, he picked her up bridle style and began walking down the blood stained steps. Everything was quite, the mountain air singing to him, the peaceful snow glinting in the summer sun. He looked across the broken bridge to see Marshmallow. When his friend saw him, he gave him a grin of icy teeth.

The prince smirked at the creature, making snowflakes out of broken ice. He looked down at the slumbering queen. _"She looks so peaceful, how someone as beautiful and kind as her could become a monster though baffles me." _He looked up from the queen, making his way back across the bridge. _"I need to return her to Arendelle, Anna can wait." _He thought, praying in his mind Elsa would turn the summer back from winter.

"Kristoff?" She said as she opened her eyes. As she lay in her room on her bed, she looked to the door and leapt from her bed, only to find herself on the floor tangled in blankets. "So, you've finally awoke, crown princess Anna of Arendelle." She turned her head slightly to see the duke of Weaselton by her window sill. "What, why are you here?" She asked the short man. He turned and smirked at her. "The search party has not returned from the mountain in two days, by tonight we are sending another group to kill Elsa."

She gasped. "No, you won't get away with this, my sister will defeat you!" She yelled at the scrawny man. The duke's smirk growing wider he turned his gaze to the door and walked past her. Taking hold of the doorknob, he then turned to face her once more. "Just thought you should be the first to know of your sister's soon-to-be demise." He said and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Fear now growing at immense speed within her, she stood, ignoring the pain in her aching bones. Pulling on the door for what seemed like hours, she stopped and slid down, back against the door. She looked to her hands, ice now forming over them. Pure terror now began to show on her face as she hugged herself, effortlessly trying to warm herself.

Now reaching the Fjord, he prayed that he had enough time to reach her. "Faster Sven!" He called to his reindeer. _"Hold on Anna…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hey!" She yelled playfully as her sister hit her with another snowball. Rolling up another mound of snow in her hands, she was the hit with another snowball, this time more looked at her platinum blond sister, tears began forming her eyes out of fear as her sister summoned another snowball, an inhuman smile growing on her face._

_ She threw it at the strawberry blond girl, laughing manically, the snow covered forest behind them fading into a black shadow. Icicles began growing around the laughing girl as the younger began backing away. Her sister cackling stopped abruptly._

_ She then stood there, a blank expression on her face. She raised her hands towards the older sister. "Elsa, please…" She pleaded, as her sister mimicked her. Now with her arms raised out stretched in front of her, the icicles beside her began moving closer towards her._

_ "How does it feel to be the younger helpless spare? You weren't born to be Queen, Anna. You weren't born with my powers. Your just helpless, weak, insignificant." Her words struck deep into her heart, and they hurt even worse knowing they came from her own sister. Elsa smiled, her once divine blue dress Anna had seen her in last now turning a deep ebony hue._

_ Her hair unfolding itself from its braid. She looked like the very essence of evil. The ice now a foot away from her, she tried to turn and run, but tripped on herself. She gasped as she fell backwards. The scene slowed as an icicle prodded from the blackness and shot its way through the young girls back. She wanted to scream, to cry, to even gasp to tell her she was still alive._

_ Elsa strode over to Anna, still as graceful as ever, her ebony dress flowing smoothly with every step. Blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth and mingled with the blood that pooled beneath her. Her sister's grim face came into her view. "Oh Anna, If only I had a sister more like me."_

She screamed as she jolted awake from her nightmares, starling the person in front of her. "Anna?" She looked at the source of the voice, trying to rub the tears from her eyes. The small snowman in front of her looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. (If he could cry that is.) "Hey Olaf." Her eyes suddenly widened.

Looking down at her hands, she found them frozen solid. "Olaf, I need you to help me Kristoff." She told the young snowman. "Why? Oh, I know why! He exclaimed, his cheeks blushing."What!?" She shouted, blushing at the thought of kissing Kristoff. "I've seen the way you look at each other. You have true love between you two!" The snowman said.

"Kristoff, loves me?" She looked to the snowman. "Wow, your really don't know anything about love do you?" He said as his carrot nose began falling off his face, due to the fire still going on in her fireplace. "Olaf, you're melting!" She exclaimed. "Some people are worth melting for." She smiled at him, but then gasped as his face sloped to one side of his head. "But maybe not right this second!" He exclaimed, trying to hold his face together, making her giggle.

Letting out a short yelp in surprise as the window blew open. "Don't worry, I've got it!" He assured her as he wobbled over to the window, climbing onto a chair. "Don't you worry Anna, Every things going-"He stopped as he saw Kristoff and Sven running across the Fjord, with a giant storm cloud not far behind them, pouring off the mountain. "It's Kristoff and Sven!" He cheered while looking through his icicle telescope.

"But they're in danger!" He said turning to Anna. She gasped, trying to pull herself off the ground. "Olaf, I need you to take me to Kristoff!" She said, slipping on her frozen hands. "No!" He yelled, jumping down from his perch and running over to Anna. "You have to Stay by the fire and keep warm!" He said, helping her into a sitting position. "Olaf, I need to get to Kristoff." She said. "Why?" He said, as she smiled at him.

"Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there!" He exclaimed, helping her up. "Riding across the Fjord to your valiant, pungent reindeer king!" He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Guards had now begun to make their way down the hallway towards them. "We're trapped."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Where am I?"_ She said silently to herself. She looked up to see the face of her sister's fiancé. Looking to her side, she saw Arendelle moving closer to them, or were they nearing it? She didn't have time to think as she saw Marshmallow, one of her own creations, come bounding next to them.

"You're awake." The handsome prince said, surprising her. "Where are we?" She said, turning her attention to the horse they were riding. "We're on our way back to Arendelle, your highness." He told her blandly. She brought her gaze back to him before remembering what had happened before.

"No…" She breathed. "What?" He asked, a wave of concern washing over him. Her face turned to anger. "No!" She cursed and clenched her fist. "Why aren't you in Arendelle?!" He looked at her confused, not knowing what to say. "You were supposed to be there…" She said, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence.

With a pull of the reins, he made Sitron come to a stop. "Elsa…, tell me what happened." He said sternly, sitting her up in his lap. "I-I didn't mean it." She said refusing to look at him as tears began to stream down her face. "Elsa, please." He said as he raised her chin to look at her. "I…I froze her heart!" She blurted out, her voice shaking with her being as more tears raced down her cheeks. "And only…an act of true love can save her now…"

She pushed away his hand and leapt from the horse. "Elsa, wait!" He exclaimed as he dismounted his horse and walked after her. She quickly turned to face him. "That's Queen Elsa to you!" She yelled, startling him.

She stood there, unmoving and not breaking their gaze. She could feel her cheeks begin to warm as she looked at him. "Damn you…" She said under her breath and turned away from him.

"Your majesty, wait!" He said, taking a step forward. "Not another step!" She said nobly, not bothering to look at him. "Did you really expect that if you took me back to Arendelle, that if I returned, I would change it all back!" He looked blankly at her, not being able to believe a word she said.

"Well, why won't you? That's all I ask, to just stop this winter, bring back summer. Please?" He said as he crossed his arms, the unforgivable winter turning colder in her anger. "And why should I want to?" She admitted, turning slightly to look at him, a cold look on her face.

"This is my first taste of freedom in thirteen years, I will not let you take that away from me." She said turning back to face her frozen kingdom. "If you don't do this, Arendelle will die, Elsa!" He shouted after her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid them of the tears that threaten to spill. "Goodbye, Hans." She said, her voice breaking.

Her hands began rise from her sides as a giant pillar formed beneath her and began rising. With a wave of her hand, the ice mound moved forward, leaving a giant storm in its wake and trailed after her. He stood there for a few seconds before mounting Sitron and racing after her. Marshmallow stood there, watching his creator, his mother, and his friend race towards Arendelle. With a step, he began his chase after his friends.

.

.

.

Kristoff turned to see the blizzard that now followed in their track. A wave of fear coming over him, he turned back to face Arendelle. "Faster Sven!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" The little snowman exclaimed as he nearly feel off the window sill. Taking Anna's hand, he led her upon the window sill. Looking to the fjord, he looked to Anna. "Your gonna have to jump!" He yelled to her, as she pulled her cloak over her chin. Walking over to a slide of snow she then jumped from the sill.<p>

"Aahhh!" She screamed softly as she slide in the snow. Standing at the bottom, Olaf then joined her. His stick arm flying off and the rest of him threatening to do so as he moved forward into the harsh blizzard. "Keep going!" He shouted as his body flew out of the storm. Not being able to turn due to the storm, she kept herself on track. "Kristoooff!" She shouted weakly, her voice breaking as she did.

* * *

><p>Racing across the fjord at the fastest speed sped he could muster, he shouted her name into the air, the blizzard muffling his words. Suddenly a ship broke from the frozen lake, due to the force of the storm. "Faster Sven!" He shouted as his friend charged as fast as he could past the weathered ship.<p>

Making it out of harms reach easier then he thought, the ice began to crack and splinter after them from the ships mass breaking the ice. Before he had time to react, the ice collapsed beneath them as Sven threw Kristoff from his back.

Safely lading on the other side he turned to see the broken ice, now revealing a large hole. "Sven!" He shouted towards the lake. Silence riddled the fjord, the soft fluttering of the snow that rushed past him, and the water's soft waves being the only noise he could hear. Water splashed everywhere as Sven desperately swam to safety. "Good boy." Kristoff said as his friend made onto an ice block safely.

He then turned to face Arendelle, now covered in the unnatural storm. He breathed in, his breath hitched, and ran into the storm, ignoring the dangers.

* * *

><p>Her feet were screaming in pain, threatening to throw her to the ground. "Kristoff…" She breathed, unable to holler anymore. "Please…"<p>

* * *

><p>She could see Arendelle's roofs now barely over the top of the blizzard she created. A smile came to her at the thought of seeing Anna again. How cruel she had been to her when they last saw each other, she had to make amends. She strengthened her magic, causing the ice to shoot forward with immense speed.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the cracked and frozen fjord, he dismounted Sitron, not wanting to put him in harm's way. Continuing his way on foot, he ran as he could into the storm that clouded his vision.<p>

* * *

><p>Marshmallow didn't want leave his friend, and so he stepped onto the fjord, causing major fissures in the ice. He stepped back from the destruction he caused and whimpered. He decided to stay put, so not destroy anything else.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna!" He shouted, slowing down with exhaustion. Though not stopping for a minute, he raced forward, still calling her name.<p>

* * *

><p>Ice was now forming over her feet and crawling its way up her legs. Almost frozen, she looked to her hands, the ice had made its way up her arms, nearly reaching her shoulders. She looked up and continued forward as much as she could.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna!" She heard him yell. She had to tell him where she was, but nothing came out. She began to cry, her tears freezing to her face. "Anna!" She heard him yell again.

She turned to the direction of the noise, ignoring the faint rumbling growing louder. She reached out her hand towards the source of the voice. "Kristoff..." She breathed. The last word she said before her entire being freezing.

* * *

><p>Almost nearing Arendelle, the faint smile on her face grew wider. The entire kingdom was covered in her beautiful snow. It was a gorgeous sight. She looked down on her kingdom to see the suffering people, but she didn't let that get her down.<p>

"_They will learn to appreciate my powers." _She said, her grinning face turning to a scowl. Suddenly, a giant fissure opened up, making its way towards the ice she was riding. It cracked in two, leaving her to fall to the frozen fjord. She hit the ground, slightly winded.

She looked up to see her sister's frozen form. "Anna!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "No, please Anna, no…" She whispered as she cupped her sister's face in her hands. "No…" She said as her knees buckled beneath her.

Coming face to face with the ice below her she stared into her own reflection. She had murdered, killed, destroyed. "And for what?" She said to her reflection as tears began streaming down her face. She looked up to meet Anna's frozen face once more.

"Anna!" She heard someone say. She looked through the storm to see the man Anna had been with at her palace before. She looked back to Anna and stood. Staring into her cold eyes she thought.

She had nothing left.

A smirk grew on her face as the man caught sight of her. She stared coldly into the man's eyes, her smirk only growing.

* * *

><p>He stared at the cursed women smirking at him. All he could see was Anna, a hand reaching out in front of her, with the ice queen standing next to her.<p>

Anger grew with in him, which was something he avoid entirely. He charged at Elsa, throwing a clumsy punch. She quickly sidestepped, blasting ice into his back. He was knocked against Anna, almost knocking her over. He looked at her frozen face.

Tears now threatening to spill, he stood proudly in front of Elsa, shielding Anna from her. "I will not let you hurt her more then you already have." He told her, his poise strong.

* * *

><p>She laughed, confusing him. "And what power do you have to stop me!?" She yelled at him, her cackling growing louder. The storm around them began to dissipate, as her godly blue dress turned a demonic black hue. Her braid unfolding into a waterfall of platinum blond hair.<p>

She looked at him menacingly, her once electric blue eyes now a deep crimson. The corners of her mouth twisted in rage as she sprung forward.

Throwing Kristoff to the ground, she looked to Anna. She raised her hand and summoned a large icicle. Raising it above her head, she threw it down forcefully towards Anna's head.

.

.

.

"Elsa!" She heard someone say. She turned her head slightly, still keeping the icicle close to the frozen girl's head.

* * *

><p>He came to a stop as he saw Elsa summoning an icicle in her hand. She raised it above her head, about to slam into an ice statue of… <em>"Anna…"<em>

"Elsa!" He yelled towards her, halting her from destroying the frozen girl. She turned to see him, not lowering her weapon. "Queen Elsa, Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

His words broke the wall, the wall that held back all the anger and fear she had felt over the years. Her eyes widened at him, as she turned to face him. She dropped the icicle, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"And what do you know about me?" She said not looking away from his eyes, which were so full of fear and concern. "I-"She cut him off. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She yelled, the ice below her thickening.

She stalked forward, causing him to back away in fear. "Elsa…please" He said, trying to reason with her. "No! I rule, this is my kingdom. I will keep it as it is!" She screamed at him, icicles now rising beside her.

"Your people are dying Elsa! And your sister is dead, because of you." He shouted back at her, hesitating to move back any further.

"Shut up!" She yelled, the icicles growing larger. "You're the only one able to stop this! It's up to you!" He shouted, his voice breaking.

"No!" She shouted, the icicles now moving towards him. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged herself. He stepped in her direction, wanting nothing but to help her. Her eyes shot open as wide as they could, as she raised her arms in front of her.

An icicle prodded from the ground, shooting its way through the young prince's chest. He gasped as the icicle dissipated. He fell to the ground, turning on his side, he clutched the wound.

He looked up to the queen, who strode over to him with natural elegance. "Your right Hans." She said looking down on him.

"It is up to me."


	8. Chapter 8

He looked at her as she said her final words to him. His eyes fluttered as his head dropped to the ice.

She looked at him as he took his final breath. Something broke within her, like her heart lost something. She looked at the still man, tears brimming her eyes. _"No! I will not cry, I have won. I should be proud." _

But how could she, he had been there for her, held her in her time of need. And what had she done?

She didn't have time to think about what she had done when the sound of footsteps made their way towards her. She turned to the sound of the steps, finding some of the guards of Arendelle and some of the visiting royals.

Most gasped at the sight in front of them, others turned away. She could understand why.

In front of her lied broken ice, along with her sister, a perfect ice sculpture, with her unconscious friend not far from her, and Hans… dead.

She looked up from her destruction, back to the ones who had means to kill her.

"_They have a good reason." _She told herself. A short and scrawny man his way through the crowd. "Queen Elsa." The old man said.

"Why are you here?" She told him. He smirked. "Forgive me, but it seems you don't remember me." He said, his grin growing.

"I remember you just fine, my lord." She said sternly.

His grin turning to a scowl, he stalked forward. "Yes, but to be polite." He bowed his head low. "I am the duke of Weaselton, and I, along with the other royals." He gestured to the other men around him. "Herby sentence, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, with treason and sentence her to death."

She laughed loudly at the men, some of their faces twisting in rage, while others in confusion. "And what power do you have to stop this winter, **to stop me**." Startled by her own words, she looked down into the ice. She saw a monster, her own blue irises now red with others blood.

She looked slightly to her left to see Hans's dead eyes staring back into her own. Or at least it seemed like it. She looked back to the men in front of her, who were now drawing swords.

She raised her hands in front of her.

"Fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to ask this question real quick.<strong>

**Do you think Hans should live or die?**

**And should Elsa become the Evil monster or become good again?**

**That's two questions but whatever, you get the point.**

**Couldn't decide so I'm asking you, Thanks to all of you for liking the story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

The men charged forth, some letting out battle cries as they did. She acted first, throwing guards to the side and walking towards the royals who were cowering behind Arendelle's men.

Most stood in place, trying to act brave, while others ran out of fear. She raised her hands, bringing a thick ice wall around them. "_Cowards." _The voice in her head said. "_Put an end to their cowardliness." _It told her.

She twisted her and, summoning a sword made of ice. With her other hand, she swept all the royals to the ground. She stalked over to the duke, aiming the sword at his throat.

"_He brought them here, kill him!"_ The voice yelled. Her hand tightened on the sword as she pulled it away.

"_Don't be the monster they fear you are."_

His words repeated themselves over and over again. She backed away from the duke, who was now putting a hand on his neck protectively.

"_YOU FOOL!"_ The voice screamed at her. "_YOU WERE SO CLOSE!" _It continued. She looked to the injured people in front of her, concern growing in her heart.

She looked up to the ice wall seeing her own reflection. "_Why?' _Her reflection asked her. "Why?" She repeated the monster in the ice's question.

"Because I'm tired of living in fear." She said, her eyes returning to their ice blue color.

"I will not be the monster they fear." She said as she stalked forward to the ice wall.

"_The monster they fear they fear or you fear?" _It told her, its hair turning black as the night sky.

"You aren't real, you never existed." She told it as she drove the sword into the wall, destroying the demon's reflection.

Everything around her began turning to shadow. She looked around, to find nothing but blackness. She turned back to face the broken ice wall.

"_You're wrong Elsa." _She turned to the direction of the voice. She saw herself, only she was different. Her long ebony hair flowing smoothly around her very being. Her pupil's crimson, and the whites of her eyes black.

"_I'm very real."_

"No, you aren't!" She yelled at the monster.

"I destroyed you!" She said, her voice breaking.

"_That may be true, but I was real, and you did what I said." _It told her, a smirk growing across its face.

"_You killed, destroyed." _It said, its smirk growing.

"_Your people will always remember the monster inside." _It said, moving to the side to reveal Hans's dead body lying on the shadowed floor.

"Hans!" She yelled, running over to him, only to be knocked back by the monster's power.

"_You really are a fool Elsa" _

She looked up to see the monster. It had taken the form of Hans, its red and black eyes though had not changed.

"You monster." She said scowling at him.

"_Monster, Me?" _He said smirking.

"_You were the one doing the monstrosities Elsa." _He said, pulling her up from the ground to look at her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, pushing away his hand and backing away.

Her Eyes began to glow a brighter blue as she scowled at him.

His eyes widened as the bottom of her dress began changing from black to white.

"You don't control me." She said, walking over to him, her dress now glowing white.

He laughed, another voice could be heard behind his own.

"_None of us are angels Elsa! We all have our sins!" _He yelled at her, still laughing. She looked at him, her scowl turning to a smile.

"Then how can I be a fool, knowing I can never live without knowing of my sins." She said, looking at him.

His laughing face turning to confusion.

"But I have love, and that is what keeps me alive. It kept me believing and hoping."

Her platinum blond hair flew behind her in an invisible wind. Her white dress intricately flowing.

"Love is more powerful than any kind of magic you could hope to control."

She said smiling, her eyes glowing bright as she blasted him with magic, erasing the shadows around her and destroying the demon.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kristoff looked up from the ice to see men, guards and people in fancy outfits. Looking past them, he could see the ice queen destroying an ice wall, speaking to herself.<p>

He ignored her to find Anna, a perfect statue, her beauty hidden behind her frozen face. He scrambled to his feet, coming face to face with her.

"Anna…" He looked into her eyes, fear frozen into them. He bowed his head as he wrapped his arms around her frozen figure.

"I'm sorry…I was too late." He whispered.

He stood there, embracing her, whispering sorry over and over again.

The ice began to melt away from her being, her body heat returning to normal.

"Kristoff?" She said breathing heavily.

He gasped, pulling away to see her face. "Anna?" He said, his eyes brimming with tears.

She giggled, whipping away her own tears. "But I don't understand." He said.

"Only an act of-"She kissed him, cutting him off. "I love you." She said pulling away smiling.

He smiled at her, kissing her again.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>She looked around to see her sister and her friend embracing, and some of the guards and royals standing up.<p>

Tears began to spill as she saw her sister, alive and happy. Her smile faded as her eyes trailed to Hans's unmoving body.

She ran over to him, her snow white dress flying gracefully around her.

She fell to her knees, turning his face to look into his dead green eyes.

"Hans…please." She said bringing his face up to hers, running her hand across his bloodless cheeks.

She embraced him, burying her face into his auburn hair.

Holding him close, she heard him gasp, softly, but she still heard it. She pulled her face away to see his eyes flutter.

"Hans?" She said, a smile growing across her face.

He looked to her, smirking. "You know, you look better with your hair down."

She giggled, tears overflowing as she jumped onto him, not letting go of him.

He hugged her back, wishing to stay like that forever.

She pulled away, looking into his jade green eyes, now alive with happiness. She kissed him, whispering thank you into his ear.

* * *

><p>Anna looked to her sister, now kissing the man she thought she would marry. But she didn't care, she was happy, and her sister was too.<p>

She looked back to her true love, tightening her grip on his hand before letting it go and walking over to her Elsa.

"Elsa?" She asked her sister.

* * *

><p>She pulled away from Hans, looking to her sister, happiness sparking in her eyes.<p>

"We should probably get his wound fixed, that way he doesn't actually…" She heard her sister say. She looked back to Hans, her eyes trailing down to the wound that she inflicted on him.

She looked back to him, laughing nervously. "Sorry." She said.

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

Kristoff walked over to his true love. "It seems we all found true love today." He said, looking to Anna.

"I know what love is!" The little snowman said as he waddled over to his friends. "And I should know because I'm a love expert." He exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Love…" She said, still giggling slightly. "That's it!" She said looking to Hans. "Love!" She said, spreading her hands out.

"What?" He said, gasping at the now thawing winter.

The snow and ice turning to magic and becoming a part of the snowflake in the sky. When all the magic was collected together in the snowflake, she put her hands together and pulled them apart, dissipating the magic.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

She smiled at her, promising to herself never to shut her sister out again.

She looked back to Hans, taking his hand. "We'll be together forever right?" She asked him.

"Well I don't know about forever." He said smirking at her as she squeezed his hand. He smiled as she did as well.

"Alright, forever. You and I."


	10. Epilogue

She walked into his room, now alight with sunlight.

"Hans?" She asked, tiptoeing over to the sleeping man. She smiled, kneeling down beside his bed.

He lulled in his sleep, turning on his side. She stroked his cheek, softly calling his name. His eyes slowly opened as he smiled at her.

"Hey." He said, sitting up as much as he could.

"How are your wounds doing?" She asked him, concern clearly showing on her face.

He winced as he sat up in the bed. "I've dealt with worse before." He said, trying to assure her.

She forced a smile before turning to the window. She peeked through the curtain to see Anna and Kristoff, who she now knew the name of, embracing.

"Well, you should get dressed, the kingdom insists on having another party in celebration of my powers still." She said turning to him.

He smirked at her. "I'll see if I have something blue to wear then."

She giggled, walking over to him. She kissed his cheek and left the room. Heading to her own room to get dressed.

.

.

.

"Do I have to wear this?" She whined to her sister.

"Oh come on Anna, you've worn more complicated dresses before." She said looking up to her sister before returning to work.

"There!" She said, as she finished tying Anna's corset.

"Now, Is Kristoff ready?" She asked her younger sister.

She giggled. "Yes, but why don't you worry about your own boyfriend." She said, losing her corset.

She blushed, flatting a crease in her new royal blue dress.

She turned to walk over to her sister's dresser. Picking up the tiara that lay neatly on the dresser, she then turned back to her sister.

She frowned, looking to the crown, and then to her sister. "Do I have to wear it?" She whined.

She looked at Anna, her childish puppy eye look on her face. "Anna, there may come a time when you will rule, and you will have to wear my crown."

She said to Anna, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. She put the tiara down and hugged her sister.

Anna stood there, crying her heart out on her sister's shoulder.

After a while, Anna's sobbing calmed down. She pulled away from her sister, whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"But it's not like I'm going anywhere soon, in fact, I don't think I'm ever going to leave." She said, making her sister giggle.

"You're stuck with me forever." She said, laughing with her sister before the two ran out of the room towards the ballroom, leaving the tiara behind.

* * *

><p>She slowed down and gracefully walked into the ballroom. Anna joined her, not bothering to stop running.<p>

She looked over to see Kristoff, trying to stop Sven from eating the buffet.

She looked to the other end of the buffet table, to see Olaf talking to a bowl of ice cream.

She giggled at her friend, before looking to her sister for approval to join them. Elsa nodded, and Anna raced over to the buffet, stuffing her face with the chocolate.

She smiled, her sister was happy, her people knew of her powers and didn't fear her, and in all of the good things to happen to her, she had even found love.

Her smile turned to confusion at that thought. She scanned the ballroom, looking through the dancing people for her true love.

She frowned when she didn't see him, but her frown quickly turned to surprise as Hans snuck up behind her, picking her up and spinning her around gracefully.

She turned as soon as he put her down, about to yell at him for scaring her, she then forgot what she was doing as she saw him. His hair had been neatly brushed into its normal fashion.

But what had really caught her breath was his ice blue outfit. In similar design to his outfit he had worn on the night of her coronation, but with nice silver snowflakes on his jacket. She blushed as her gaze trailed to his face.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, blushing a bit, a little embarrassed at his new outfit.

"Like it? It's amazing!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He smirked at her reaction, hugging her back as he gazed into her eyes, feeling at peace within her eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" He said, not looking away from her.

She smiled. "I love you too." She said, kissing him.

.

.

.

"All hail Queen Elsa!" The crowd chanted. She stepped into the doorway to the courtyard, holding Hans's hand.

She smiled at her people. They didn't fear her anymore, from her powers or what the demon inside had done. Her smile faded slightly at the thought of the people she killed.

"Hey." Hans said, catching her attention. "You okay?"

He asked her, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Yeah, just a little worried." She said turning to him.

His eyes dropped as his face saddened.

"But we shouldn't have to worry, we're together, and were happy, the kingdom is happy." She said, lifting his head.

She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me." She said smiling.

He smiled at her, concern still in his eyes. They walked out into the courtyard, looking to the open gates

"All hail Queen Elsa and Prince Hans!" The crowd continued as she raised her hand, changing the fountains to beautiful ice sculptures.

She then stomped her foot into the ground, creating a layer of ice over it. She unhooked her hand from Hans's arm and raised both her hands into the air, creating a beautiful snowfall.

She looked to her people, who skated along the ice. She smiled as her sister slipped over to her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, falling into her sister's arms.

"I like the open gates." She said, regaining her balance.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa told her, smiling as Hans placed a hand on her shoulder for balance.

She looked to Hans and then back to Anna, creating ice skates for her.

"Oh Elsa, their beautiful, but you know I don't-"

"Come on!" She said, cutting her sister off and pushing her into Kristoff, who brought his own skates.

She watched as her sister skated with him, slipping every now and then, before looking back to Hans, throwing him off balance.

She caught his hand and stood him upright.

He laughed nervously as she smiled at him. She then cast her eyes down at his feet as she gave him ice skates as well.

"Elsa, that's not a good idea, I've never-"She cut him off, taking his hand and leading him around the ice.

* * *

><p>"Summer!" The little snowman exclaimed.<p>

He looked to the ice skaters. His friends ice skated gracefully and some not as graceful.

He smiled, looking to the reindeer who slid along the ice.

He giggled, hugging the reindeer before running over to his friends.

"So when are you getting married?' The snowman asked them all, interrupting their conversation.

"Marriage!?" The all exclaimed.

"And when are you having kids?"

"Kids!?" They all said looking to each other.

They all began laughing, the little snowman chiming in.

"No seriously, I wanna become a fairy godmother." The snowman said, a serious look his face even though he had no idea what he was saying.

Their laughing grew louder at the snowman's comment.

They were happy, their kingdom had rejoiced.

And they all lived in peace and harmony.

Happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>A big thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story!<br>**

**And to everyone who inspired me to finish it.**

**But now its come to an end.**

**Ending inspired by **▶ Hans and Elsa - You and I - YouTube


End file.
